


World of Silence

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Director Sam falls for his leading lady





	World of Silence

## 

Sam knew he wanted to do something different. He had read script after script before he had found the right one. World of Silence. A story of Maeve Collins, a shy deaf girl who lived her life away from everyone and everything. All her life she had been told she was different. She had been reminded of all the things she couldn’t do and it wasn’t until she met Jimmy Stern,  that she had found someone who didn’t see her as fragile and weak. Her world stayed silent but was no longer dark. With Jimmy it turned into a abundance of colors and Maeve found the courage to be who she always wanted to be.

As Sam read the story of the strong, quirky, loving Jimmy Stern, he smiled. He saw one of his favorite actors in that part. Castiel Novak. An actor he had worked with more than once and was looking forward to working with again.

World of Silence was really Maeve’s story though. It was a story of seeing past differences. A story of love that overcomes all odds but more than that it was a story that Sam felt needed to be told. Maeve was never weak or different. She was who she was always meant to be and Sam saw that in Eileen the moment she came into his casting office. What he didn’t admit to himself was that he fell as fast and hard for the dark haired girl with the beautiful smile right then and there, as Jimmy Stern did for Maeve on the page.  

As filming started and the days passed by Sam wasn’t able to keep himself in denial. Eileen was gorgeous, funny and smart. She was everything and more than he ever wanted in a girl. He found himself wanting to spend time with her even after the cameras stopped rolling. He came up with excuse after excuse to do so. He asked her to tell him about how she viewed Maeve’s character since she had grown up, not in a similar fashion to her, but with a shared disadvantage. Eileen was deaf just like Maeve was.

Sam asked Eileen to teach him ASL to get a better understanding of Maeve’s character. In reality Sam just wanted to learn, because he felt it was important to Eileen even if she was fully capable of reading people’s lips. He wanted her to teach him, because he loved spending time with her. Her laugh when he messed up was like music to him and her smile and blush when he complimented her, made his heart skip a beat.

Sam Winchester was falling hard and fast for his lead actress. Something which had never happened before and the shy, sweet man didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want her to feel pressured into doing anything with him because he technically was her boss, but he also had a hard time letting what could be go.

Not sure what to do, Sam called his older brother Dean. Dean Winchester was an executive producer on the hit series Fallen Angels. He had met and married the woman of his dreams at work. The power balance had been somewhat different with Dean being a producer and Jo a writer, but it had seen been there. Sam hoped Dean would be able to give him some advice on how handle his feelings for Eileen.

Dean could be an ass to Sam at times, messing with him constantly and picking on him when he had a crush, but he was also a great brother. As soon as he sensed how serious Sam was about this girl, he dropped his teasing and listened. He didn’t interrupt once, he just let Sam talk. He let Sam tell him about all the things he loved about Eileen and how much he looked forward to coming to work everyday because of her. He told Dean he was dreading the end of filming because he didn’t want to stop seeing her everyday.

Dean told Sam to not let her go. If he felt so strongly about her, it wasn’t something he was ever gonna forgive himself for letting slip through his fingers. Dean knew his brother though. He knew how he would never want to make Eileen feel like she had to go out with him, not to lose her job or any future job. So Dean gave him the best advice he knew how. He told his little brother to ask her out on your last day of filming.

What Sam didn’t know was that Eileen had been standing outside the door, hiding, reading his lips when she saw her own name pass them. She was smiling. Giddy and happy. She had tried so hard to repress how she felt about Sam because she was sure he would never see her the same way. She didn’t walk in on him though. Instead she went home, smiling from ear to ear, plotting a date for the two of them tomorrow. There was no way Eileen was waiting a month for the movie to end to feel his arms around her and his warm lips pressed to her own.

The next day passed as usual on set, apart from Eileen colluding with Cas to get everyone out of the set before 9 o’clock. Sam always stayed late, going over the dailies, but he did so in the privacy of his own trailer which worked out perfectly for Eileen.

The surprise on Sam’s face was worth everything. Eileen smiled as she watched his eyes wander from the candlelit dinner she had prepared in the on set movie diner, to her face.

All he needed to know was in her shining brown eyes and in her smile. Sam didn’t need any words to know all of this was for him. For them. He didn’t need any signs to know she was feeling the same way he was. He didn’t need her to speak to rush across the floor and pull her into his arms, kissing her until their lack of air was a roaring thunder in their ears. Sam and Eileen didn’t need any words to know the love in the other’s heart was real. All they needed was the look in the other’s eyes and the touch of their hand. Their love maybe silent but it was strong and everlasting. It was unique and true.


End file.
